


Shared Plot

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Both of them, Idiots, M/M, My pen is clean, Only One Bed, Same bed, Shipping, oops same base, renskall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: Need some Renskall?Have some Renskall.Soft and flirty.
Relationships: Iskall/Ren, Ren/Iskall, Renskall
Comments: 24
Kudos: 96





	Shared Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Yeets this at all of you and vanishes back into the void of adult life.

You ever just… find someone inescapably handsome and not know what to do about it? That was how Iskall felt in that exact moment. The moment he laid eyes on the other hermit who apparently had ended up with the exact same coordinates as he had. Iskall managed to tear his eyes away from the absolutely breathtaking example of a man long enough to glance over the battered structure that sat in the area that should have been where he could build his base. Which was apparently where Rendog had also been given as location to start his base.

Looking back to Ren, Iskall immediately found himself struggling not to stare, he didn’t want to seem like a weirdo. However… just seeing the way Ren’s lips were pursed, his soft blue eyes skimming the two pieces of paper, the furrowing of his brow as he tried to think of a solution… Iskall found it impossible _not_ to stare. That, in turn left him grasping for any excuse to look away, to not get caught staring like this.

“You ever just… find yourself wanting to stare at the sky?” Iskall asked and Ren’s attention snapped up to him.

“Oh, cloud gazing is a great way to ponder a solution, good thinking my man.” Ren smiled and Iskall had to turn so the blush that dusted his cheeks hopefully wouldn’t be seen. He picked a spot on in the grass and laid down, Ren laying down next to him, their shoulders barely a breath apart.

Iskall turned his attention to the sky as best he could though, watching the clouds passing by above. There was something naturally relaxing about it and after a moment Ren pointed to one of the puffy white formations of evaporation.

“That one kinda looks like a dog.”

“That smaller one looks like a ball.” Iskall said, pointing the little blob out.

“He’s playing fetch!” Ren laughed and the pure joy in the sound made Iskall’s heart melt a bit.

“Yeah, yeah he is.” Iskall chuckled, scanning the sky for more shapes. Spotting something that looked almost like a bird he pointed it out, to which Ren noted the cloud nearest looked like a tree, like the bird had just flown off. Quickly the base fiasco was forgotten, coming up with any sort of plan was forgotten, there was just the two of them and the carefree clouds above.

“So… Let’s go check out our base, yeah?” Ren asked after a while and Iskall nodded, slightly disappointed they’d stop already. Iskall Stood and offered a hand to Ren, offering little more than an anchor of balance. Really though, sharing a base with Ren wouldn’t be all that bad, at least, he hoped.

A quick look around showed the place to be fairly barebones, there wasn’t much left. There was, however, a chess table. Iskall headed for it, sitting down and resetting the pieces to their starting places. Ren joined him after a moment, righting the other, overturned chair before sitting down.

“It’s been a while since I played, I might be a little rusty.” Ren noted as he took the first move.

“That is alright, it is the same with me.” Iskall assured him, moving one of his pawns before glancing up. The sunlight was trickling in through the window just right to cast Ren’s face in a soft, alluring glow.

“So I guess we’re about equal then. Man, it really has been a while though. The last time I played chess it was with Doc, he mopped the floor with me.” Ren admitted.

“The fact you could keep up enough to play is impressive enough.” Iskall offered.

“That’s the only thing holding my pride together at this point my dude. Really though, I just get so wrapped up in chopping longs and building things that most the time I don’t think about sitting down and playing a board game, this is nice.” Ren noted, moving another piece once his turn came. He didn’t seem to be thinking too hard about his moves, causing his playstyle to feel quite chaotic. Not that Iskall minded, it made the game hard to predict and quite fun.

He wasn’t sure how long the two sat and played before his gaze eventually wandered out the window. Would he really be able to keep his cool around Ren? The man was just so handsome, Iskall couldn’t help imagining what those lips would feel like against his...

“Iskall?” Ren’s voice was soft, noted with a level of concern that drew Iskall’s attention.

“Yeah… I just… sorry I got a bit distracted.” Iskall admitted, glancing back as Ren stood, there was something inviting in his posture and Iskall wasn’t one to refuse. Iskall stood, stepping so that the small space between them evaporated. Ren wrapped his arms around Iskall and Iskall all but melted into the embrace.

“Whatever’s on your mind, I’m here for you, alright?” Ren assured, his voice low and smooth, wrapping Iskall like a blanket. It was comforting, smoothing his nerves down again. Perhaps he should simply… tell Ren how he felt.

“Do not worry, it is nothing, really.” Iskall sighed, reluctantly releasing Ren before the hug could get awkward.

“Yeah, still… I can find somewhere else to set up base if you don’t want to share.” Ren said, seeming thoughtful, a note of that ever-present selflessness slipping through.

“You… no… Ren, listen…. I would much rather have you here.” Iskall muttered uneasily.

“Really?” Ren smiled.

“Yes…. **really,** ” Iskall said firmly, giving a short nod.

“Then I guess I’ll stay then.”

“Good, I will try not to get on your nerves.” Iskall chuckled, sitting back down to their game.

“Doubt that’d be possible, my dude.” Ren returned to his seat as well and the game resumed.

Ren was still impossible to predict but Iskall was having too much fun with that alone to care if he won or lost. They carried on for quite some time before Ren spoke up again.

“You know…” Ren started but the sentence hung long enough that Iskall looked up from the board.

“Hmm?” Iskall hummed, trying not to get distracted by how lovely Ren’s face was when he was contemplating something.

“You have a very unique but pleasant voice and your hugs are warm and comforting… like a grilled cheese sandwich.” Ren said finally.

“Well, I um…” Iskall stumbled, somehow finding himself flustered despite how also ridiculous that sounded.

“Mama always said to find me a man who made me think of all the things I like.” Ren went on and Iskall covered his face with his hands. He felt like he might just melt into the floor.

“You… You are…. You are like things I like as well.” Iskall stammered, too flustered to actually string together a cohesive reply.

“Well, I suppose if that’s the case, we might just like each other a whole lot more than previously imagined.” Ren said, voice going low and far too smooth to be fair.

“Goodness, Ren… I…” Iskall chuckled, looking away, feeling slightly flustered. No, that was a lie, he felt very flustered. Ren stood, reaching out to ever so slightly trace a line along Iskall’s jaw.

“Hungry?” He asked, voice smooth as butter and warm as coffee… perhaps Iskall was hungry, he realized.

“Yeah, I could do with some food.” Iskall admitted, doing his best to keep his voice level.

“Same here.” Ren practically purred as he stepped away, letting his hand trail, drawing the faintest line back along Iskall’s jaw. Iskall had to fight back the shiver that ran down his spine, doing his best not to let it show. Ren had already turned and was already to the kitchen, he wouldn’t have seen anyway.

Iskall followed as soon as he’d gathered his wits back out of the melted puddle on the floor and quickly set about helping. Ren was quick to get a meal started and for as spontaneous as his playstyle was, his cooking was quite structured.

“I never knew you could cook.” Iskall admitted, finding a rhythm to work alongside Ren with.

“Cooking is an important thing to learn, especially when you have next to nothing out in the middle of nowhere. At least this time around I have some company.” Ren said, giving Iskall a sidelong glance and a… a wink.

Iskall almost fumbled the carrots he’d just washed and he couldn’t help the warmth that flooded his cheeks at the sound of Ren’s laugh. He managed not to drop anything, somehow. Setting the vegetables down on the counter Iskall gave Ren as flat a look as he could manage.

“You should warn a man before you do that, it can be dangerous.” Iskall said in mock anger and Ren smirked.

“What, this?” He winked again and if Iskall hadn’t been leaning slightly against the counter he might have swooned. Enough was enough though, this meant war, Iskall decided right then and there.

“Yeah, that. You keep that up and I might have to make you pay for it.” Iskall stated, tone going firm as he stepped closer, stopping only once their faces were a breath apart. Ren’s eyes locked on his, a stillness settling in about him, like he hadn’t expected Iskall to be so forward so suddenly.

“If this is your idea of punishment… I don’t think I mind.” Ren whispered, his words ghosting over Iskall’s lips. Iskall leaned it, just _almost_ close enough, gracing his lips across Rens in the faintest of phantom kisses. A tease and he smiled as Ren whined when he moved away again.

Iskall didn’t bother trying to hide the smugness to his smirk and that seemed to fluster Ren all the more. Once the flustered laughter from them both died down a bit they resumed cooking and somehow managed to actually keep their hands to their selves long enough to finish. Not that Iskall’s mind didn’t wander to all the places he’d like to kiss. Soon enough there was food to be eaten and that was just distracting enough to pull his mind from things that may or may not happen. He had a bit more hope now though.

“I really do think I will enjoy having you around.” Iskall said thoughtfully before taking another bite and when he glanced up at Ren he saw a look of contemplation there.

“I gotta agree… I don’t like being alone much anyway. I don’t think I could have gotten better company than you though.” Ren said with a warm, inviting smile. Iskall felt like he could get lost in those alluring blue eyes, perhaps he did, because before he knew it his spoon was scraping an empty bowl. He glanced down at it, then up again, noticing the sunlight had long since stopped spilling through the glass of the windows.

“It has gotten late…” Iskall noted and Ren nodded, taking the bowl from Iskall’s hands. Ever so gently Ren’s hand brushed against Iskall’s and the redstoner’s heart lifted in his chest, as if that small touch had carried with it the current of a lightning strike. He couldn’t help lapsing into silence as he watched Ren was the couple of bowls and set them aside to dry. 

“I suppose we should figure out sleeping arrangements, shouldn’t we?” Ren said as he turned around, a sly look in his eyes. Iskall countered with one of his own.

“I suppose we should.” With that they explored further into the shack of a base, finding a single bedroom, with only one bed.

“If… you’re not-” Ren started to say but Iskall stepped in front of him, resting a finger against his lips. Those alluring eyes fell to meet Iskall’s once again and there was just a sort of silence that hung over them for a moment.

Iskall let his hand fall away in silence but Ren caught it, raising it back to his face. Iskall was content to gently caress Ren’s bearded cheek, still holding his gaze.

“If you’d rather I stay, then I’d be glad to.” Ren said softly, his tone warm, swaying through the strings of Iskall’s heart like a summer breeze. With a smile, Iskall gently caught Ren’s hands in his own and pulled him over to the bed, it was just big enough to accommodate them both comfortably. They were still holding hands as they laid down and Iskall met Ren’s gaze once more after they’d settled in.

“I… have really missed spending time with you.” Iskall said softly and there was a look of agreement that filled Ren’s features.

“World gets strangely empty when you’re not around.” Ren said softly, gently reaching out to run his fingers through Iskall’s hair. It was such a ginger little movement, so soothing, Iskall let out a soft sigh, a bated breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Iskall lightly dragged his fingers up Ren’s arm, along his shoulder, and down his side, eliciting a soft groan from the other man. Just as Iskall’s hand settled on Ren’s hip, Ren’s hand trailed down from Iskall’s hair to wrap his shoulders and pull him close.

In a blink, their lips met and Iskall’s heart soared, he brought his other hand up to tangle into Ren’s hair. Ren hummed and the sound reverberated against Iskall’s lips in the best way, all at once, Iskall was pulling Ren all the closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. His heart racing, the rest of the world falling away, all else vanishing into the void for all he cared. All that mattered was Ren, was the feeling of his lips, the warmth of his body, was the burning passion that had been lying in wait for so very long.

So very… very long.

Ren’s embrace was one he never realized he’d been longing for all his life. Now he knew he couldn’t live without it. It was a comfortable place to be and somewhere between kisses and cuddles was soft words, deep conversations.

Time was an obscure construct but eventually, exhaustion would end all of that though. Iskall fell asleep snuggled against Ren and fairly certain the other would join him before long, as sleepy and slurred as his words had become. Somehow, all had become right with the world that night.

\--BONUS (mini) SCENE--

Ren smiled as he woke the next morning, still entangled with Iskall. Gently he kissed Iskall’s forehead before slipping away. He stretched and stood, not caring he was only wearing his boxers as he ambled off to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

After all, he had someone he loved to look out for.


End file.
